galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Angels
List of Angels This is a list of angels in theology, including both specific angels (e.g. Gabriel ) and types of angels (e.g. Seraphim ). Note that some overlap is to be expected with the list of theological demons entry, since various traditions have different classifications for the spirits they mention. *Abaddon , also known in Greek as Apollyon Christianity, Judaism Destruction *Abathar Muzania Mandaeism The weighing of souls *Anael, see Haniel Judaism Joy and Pleasure *Arariel Jewish mythology Waters of the Earth *Archangel (type) Christianity, Islam, Judaism (type) *Ariel (angel) Christianity, Judaism Personification of Israelneeded *Artiya'il Islam Removes human grief *Azazel Christianity, Islam, Judaism, Yazdânism Archangel, fallen angel teacher (for humans: of evil arts), leader of a group of angels, rebellion against God *Azrael Christianity, Islam, Judaism Archangel Death/Retribution *Barachiel Christianity Archangel, chief of the guardian angels Lightning; Blessings/Guardian Angels *Baraqiel Jewish mythology Archangel *Bene Elohim (type) Christianity, Judaism "Sons of God" (type) *Camael, a.k.a. Kemuel or Kamael or Khamael Christianity, Judaism Archangel, leader of the Powers, one of the Dominions1 Strength, Courage and War *Cassiel Christianity, Islam, Judaism Archangel Solitude and Tears *Cherub/Cherubim (type) Christianity, Judaism, Islam (type) *Cherubiel/Kerubiel Christianity, Judaism, Islam Cherub/Cherubim *Dadrail Islam,2 Yazdânism Archangel (in Yazdanism) *Daniel Christianity, Judaism Principality *Dominions a.k.a. Kyriotetes (type) Christianity, Judaism (type) *Dumah Christianity, Islam, Judaism Silence, vindication and the stillness of death, tormenting the wicked after death *Eleleth Sethianism *Eremiel/Jerahmeel Christianity, Judaism Watches/Guides the holy deceased in the afterlife *Gabriel, also known in Arabic texts as Jibra'il Christianity, Judaism, Islam, Mormonism, Yazdânism Archangel, one of the Cherubim Messengers, military (in Islam), destruction (in Judaism and Islam) *Gadreel Christianity, Judaism *Grigori a.k.a. Watchers (type) Christianity, Judaism (type) *Hadraniel Christianity, Judaism Second Heavenly Gate *Hahasiah Christianity, Judaism Principality *Hamalat al-Arsh Islam *Haniel Christianity, Judaism Archangel, leader of the Principalities along with Archangel Netzach The Sephirah Netzach *Harut Islam Fallen angel Sorcery *Hashmal3 Christianity, Judaism Dominions *Hesediel see also Zadkiel Christianity, Judaism Freedom, benevolence and mercy *Hofniel Judaism Archangel *Imamiah Christianity, Judaism Principality *Ishim (type) Judaism, Islam (type) *Israfil, also spelled Israfel, often considered same as Raphael Islam Archangel Music *Jegudiel Christianity Archangel Responsibility and merciful love *Jehoel4 Christianity, Judaism Seraph/Seraphim Fire *Jequn5 Christianity, Judaism *Jerahmeel Christianity, Judaism Archangel *Jophiel Christianity, Judaism Archangel Wisdom, Understanding, and Judgement *Kalka'il Islam Fifth heaven *Kepharel Jewish mythology Archangel *Kerubiel Judaism *Kiraman Katibin Islam Recorders of human thoughts, acts and feelings *Kushiel Christianity, Judaism Punishment *Leliel Christianity, Judaism Night *Lucifer, also known in Hebrew as Helel Christianity Archangel or Seraph/Seraphim or Cherubim, fallen angel Bringer of Light *Maalik Islam the Hellfire *Marut Islam Fallen angel Sorcery *Mebahiah Christianity, Judaism Principality *Melek Taus Yazdânism Archangel (Title) *Metatron6 Judaism, Christianity, Islam Archangel, one of the Seraph/Seraphim The Celestial Scribe *Michael, also known in Arabic texts as Mikail Christianity, Judaism, Mormonism, Islam, Yazdânism Archangel, one of the Seraph/Seraphim7 The Military, Angel of Mercy (in Islam), General in God’s army. Angel of Death. (in Catholicism) *Moroni Mormonism The Golden Plates *Munkar Islam The Faith of the Dead *Muriel Christianity Dominions8 June and Cancer in astrology *Mu’aqqibat (type) Islam (type) *Nakir Islam The Faith of the Dead *Nanael Christianity, Judaism Principality *Netzach Christianity, Judaism Leader of the Principalities along with Archangel Haniel Eternity *Nithael Christianity, Judaism Principality *Nuriel Jewish mythology Hailstorms *Ophaniel (Ofaniel, etc.) Christianity, Judaism Cherubim; sometimes listed as one of the Thrones *Pahaliah Christianity Thrones Virtuosity *Penemue Christianity, Judaism *Phanuel Judaism Archangel Repentance and hope *Powers (type) Christianity, Judaism (type) *Poyel Christianity, Judaism Principality *Pravuil Jewish mythology Archangel God's scribe and record-keeper *Principalities (type) Christianity, Judaism (type) *Puriel Christianity, Judaism Examines the souls of those brought to heaven *Qaphsiel Christianity, Judaism Angel of tears, temperance. Presides over the deaths of kings. *Radueriel Jewish mythology Can create lesser angels with a mere utterance *Raguel, also known in Arabic texts as Azrael Christianity, Judaism, Islam Archangel Angel of Justice *Raphael, also known in Arabic texts as Israfel Christianity, Judaism, Islam, Mormonism, Yazdânism Archangel, leader of the Virtues, one of the Cherubim in the Christian tradition, Raphael performs all manners of healing *Raziel Christianity, Judaism Archangel Keeper of Secrets *Remiel Christianity, Judaism Archangel *Rikbiel Christianity, Judaism Cherubim *Sabriel Jewish mythology Archangel Miracles *Sachiel Christianity, Judaism Archangel, Cherubim Wealth and Charity *Sahaquiel Jewish mythology Archangel Guardian of the fourth heaven *Samael Christianity, Judaism Archangel Death and fetching souls *Sandalphon Christianity, Judaism Archangel protector of unborn children (some sources: "twin brother" of Metatron) *Sarathiel Christianity Archangel Discipline and Penance *Sariel Christianity, Judaism, Islam Archangel *Schemhampharae Christianity, Judaism A list of 72 angels of the 9 choir orders, with esoteric meaning related to the names of God *Selaphiel Christianity Archangel Patron saint of prayer and worship *Seraph/Seraphim (type) Christianity, Judaism (type) *Seraphiel9 Christianity, Judaism Seraph/Seraphim Protector of Metatron, highest ranking saraphim *Shamnail Yazdânism Archangel *Shamsiel Christianity, Judaism *Sidriel Jewish mythology Archangel *Song-Uttering Choirs (type) Judaism (type) *Temeluchus Christianity, Judaism *Tennin Japanese mythology *Thrones (type) Christianity, Judaism (type) *Turail Yazdânism Archangel *Uriel Christianity, Judaism Archangel "El/God is my light"; patron of the Arts *Uziel Judaism Archangel *Vasiariah10 Christianity, Judaism Dominions *Vehuel Christianity, Judaism Principality *Virtues (type) Christianity, Judaism (type) *Wormwood Christianity war *Zachariel11 Christianity Archangel *Zadkiel a.k.a. Tzadkiel11 Christianity, Judaism Archangel, leader of the Dominions "Righteousness of God" archangel of freedom, benevolence, mercy, and the Patron Angel of all who forgive *Zaphkiel a.k.a. Tzaphkiel, Tzaphqiel Christianity, Judaism Archangel, leader of the Thrones name means "God's knowledge" *Zephaniel Judaism Archangel *Zephon Jewish mythology *Zophiel Christianity, Judaism Cherubim See also *Angel *Angels in art *Fallen angel *Gustav Davidson *Heaven *Hierarchy of angels *List of theological demons *Seven Archangels *List of Enochian angels *Angels in THE OTHER STORY *Angels and reference to Anels in GC Category:Lists Category:GC Writers Resources